Sailor Pluto Moon
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Based off of, with permission of course, StarEyed2's Of Moon and Pluto where Princess Serenity is the daughter of Queen Serenity of the moon and Sailor Pluto. This is the story of Princess Serenity being born of Moon and Time...and really messing up the original Sailor Moon timelines without meaning to. AU OOC Femslash and Bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon Messup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and this is based off of** **StarEyed2's Of Moon and Pluto where Princess Serenity is the daughter of Queen Serenity and Pluto. AU OOC bashing possible femslash)**

Setsuna winced as she held her beloved wife's hand, but she was not dumb enough to say a word as her beautiful wife with the palest lavender hair gave birth to their daughter. For such a slight woman her beloved certainly had a very strong grip.

"Almost there love," she whispered softly. "Soon you'll be holding our daughter in your arms." The smaller woman smiled up at her momentarily, before her expression once again became one of mingled pain and concentration.

"If you expect me to do this a second time I'm going to shove your Garnet Rod somewhere unpleasant." Serenity hissed at her wife who winced slightly at the threat but didn't disagree. She wasn't stupid enough to say anything that might piss her wife off even more as she went through labor.

A moment later the loud wail of a newborn filled the room.

"As expected it's a girl," Lady Azure, Serenity's best friend from childhood, who had agreed to act as midwife, said quietly as she snipped the umbilical cord and began to clean the baby off.

Setsuna stepped forward and took their now clean and wrapped in a blanket daughter from her friend with a smile of thanks. The woman, one of the few dark haired Lunarians, was the only other person to know who both parents of this child were.

Queen Serenity attempted to sit up, holding out her arms towards the pink bundle.

"Let me hold her," she demanded. Smiling Setsuna handed her the baby girl.

"She has your coloring," Serenity said softly as she stared at their newborn daughter. "And the shape of the eyes is the same."

Setsuna nodded. Before meeting Serenity she had never expected to feel such love, and now she had two people to fill her heart up with the emotion. The Guardian of Time looked down at her daughter and garnet eyes the same color as her own gazed back. The baby's head was covered with dark green fuzz and her skin was much darker than normal for a Lunarian, though not as dark as her own.

"She's going to look just like you otherwise," she told Serenity. "It'll make it easier to hide her parentage although we're going to be chasing the boys away when she gets older, and most of the girls." Setsuna was already making plans on how to discreetly remove the ones who chased after her little girl, perhaps sending them to Earth during the Dinosaur Age would dissuade the rest after the first one was eaten?

Serenity sighed. "I wish that we could just acknowledge our love publicly," she said wistfully. Setsuna echoed her Queen's sigh however her answer was given not with her heart but with her head.

"There is nothing I would like more than to stand openly by your side," she answered truthfully as she placed an arm around her wife.

"But although the outer planets would easily accept us and the people of the moon love you unconditionally the people of Earth, and to a lesser degree the inner planets, would not be so accepting of our marriage." Setsuna said sadly as she thought about the senseless prejudice on Earth.

Serenity nodded her head reluctantly before leaning against Setsuna. "I know," she replied. "The people of Earth do not approve of same sex relationships. It will be difficult enough to make peace with them as it is. And the Queens of the Inner Planets would be afraid that I would favor Pluto."

"You mean you don't?" Setsuna asked with a small grin as she looked at her wife. Serenity simply smiled back at her while Azure took this opportunity to slip out and leave the couple alone with their baby girl.

Pluto held her hand over their newborn daughter, prepared to speak the spell that would set over her the illusion of fair colored skin and hair. Serenity pulled her hand away as she cradled the baby with one arm.

"Not yet," she said softly. "Just for today, let us see her as she is." Pluto sighed and arranged herself to be more comfortable on the bed as she kept her arms wrapped around both mother and child as her smile faded.

"I wish I could stay with you, to watch her grow and take care of you both." Serenity kissed her lightly as she leaned further into the hold.

"There is nothing I would like better," she admitted. "But we each have our duties. When she is old enough I will send her to Neptune, to train with the young Outer Senshi."

Setsuna smiled then, a once rare expression that had become more common, at least in private, since their relationship had begun and especially when she learned that she was going to be a…well 'father' was more appropriate in this case.

"You would let her train to become Sailor Pluto?" she asked grinning. Her baby girl would get to learn how to use the Powers of Time and space.

Serenity smiled and glanced at the baby's forehead, where a silver-gold crescent moon shone along with the dark green symbol of Pluto, which looked rather like a P with an L joined on to it.

"The planet has chosen her," she said simply. "Who am I to say no?"

Pluto reached down a hand to stroke the baby girl's face, smiling as she turned her head to nuzzle into it.

"Little Serenity-hime," she said softly. "My Sere-chan."

"Our little princess of two worlds." Serenity said smiling again and feeling Setsuna press a kiss to her forehead.

"She's absolutely perfect you know? She's the perfect mixture of the two of us." Setsuna said whispering a bit as the baby seemed to let out a tiny yawn and begin to doze off.

"Made by our magic mingling and our love for each other. She really is perfect…I just wish she could be her true self around others." Serenity said sighing slightly as she cradled the baby closer to her chest even as she leaned further into Setsuna's body.

"She might not be able to show who she is around others…but she will know that she is our baby girl. Our beautiful baby girl…I should really start practicing my fighting skills with my staff more." Setsuna said with a thoughtful expression on her face at the end.

"Why?" Serenity asked surprised at the sudden change in subject as she glanced up at the taller woman.

Setsuna merely grinned and said something that made Serenity laugh out loud, which had their dozing daughter smiling in her sleep.

"Because I need to keep the boys and girls away from her! I can't feed them all to the dinosaurs…although that is my main plan. Have one of them get eaten and the word will spread."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sailor Moon Messup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter** **)**

Princess Serenity, 'Sere' to her parents, was now six years old and was racing towards her mothers throne room as fast as her little feet could take her. She wanted to see her Papa-Suna again and be able to hug her papa and wear her favorite colors again which she couldn't do when around the Court of the White Moon.

As the Princess of the Silver Alliance she was supposed to wear white and silver colors…however her favorite colors were green and garnet, like her Papa's hair and eyes. She loved dressing up like her papa though, despite the fact that she rarely got to see her papa.

"You called for me mother?" Sere asked curtseying since the court was assembled as she entered the throne room. Serenity smiled lovingly at her daughter from her throne, and Sere was a bit surprised to see Papa-Suna standing slightly in front of her mother and to the side.

"Yes Sere. It has been decided that you should go and meet the Outer Senshi, one of whom is around your age. They cannot come to the Moon often due to their jobs, so therefore you shall be going to Neptune where they are beginning their training. This will prove that not only do we trust them with your safety, but also that we are interested in keeping our alliance with them strong and stable." Serenity said her voice warm but firm and making the court around her nod in agreement. It was well known that the Outer Senshi were more powerful than the Inners who were the princess's personal guards.

"When do I leave mother?" Sere asked trying her best to hide her excited grin. She'd finally get to go meet them and start on her training as Sailor Neo Pluto! She hoped the Outers were nice! It'd be great to have some friends that were close to her own age since the Inners were still on their own planets most of the time training.

"My Queen. I have the Princess's things." Luna said entering the room with a bag in her hands, the Mau Advisor bowing to her queen and princess immediately upon entering the room.

"Right now Sere." Serenity said smiling softly at her daughter who looked surprised but grinned brightly.

"Sailor Pluto I am entrusting you with my daughters safety during her trip." Serenity said looking at Setsuna who nodded her head with a small smile.

"Of course my queen. I'll protect her with my life if need be." Setsuna said mainly for the courts benefit since she and Serenity both knew that she'd protect their baby girl as much as her powers would allow her too.

"Sere this is Sailor Pluto, Queen of Pluto and your tutor while you're on Neptune. I expect you to be on your best behavior for her." Serenity said looking sternly at her daughter who nodded he head happily and then curtsy's towards her papa with a bright happy grin.

"Yes ma'am." Sere said while Setsuna was trying not to laugh. Sere was always on her best behavior for her 'papa', even when pulling her papa into some pranks. Right now she may look like her and have to dress like her mama…but she was very much a daddy's girl. It helped that the both of them had a pranking gene while Serenity was the queen of trolling someone while remaining polite. Sere still had to learn how to do that.

"See you later aunty Luna. Say bye bye to Uncle Arty for me please." Sere said hugging Luna's legs as Setsuna took the bag from the Mau woman. Luna just smiled softly at her princess and patted the girls head.

"I will kitten. Don't get into too much trouble." Luna said making Sere give her a wide grin that practically screamed 'innocent' to those that didn't know her. Luna was one of the few who truly knew the little moon princess.

"Don't get caught then." Luna amended with a smirk, earning a giggle from the little mischief maker who held Setsuna's offered hand as the two vanished into a rift in space that Setsuna's staff summoned.

Once the two of them were safely at the Time Gate, Sere let go of her papa's hand and nearly tackled the long dark legs in a hug.

"Papa. I missed you." Sere said hugging her papa tightly and earning an equally tight hug from the taller woman.

"I missed you too my precious princess." Setsuna said kneeling down to hug her daughter who cuddled closer.

"Let me get that illusion off of you." Setsuna said removing the spell on her daughter to reveal her true appearance for the first time since she was born.

"I look like papa!" Sere cheered as she saw what she looked like without her illusion on for the first time.

"Yes you do sweetheart." Setsuna said smiling lovingly down at her daughter as she was reassured that this beautiful little girl was actually _her_ daughter. Oh she knew the girl was hers even when she had the illusion on, but she had to bite her tongue every time she would hear whispers and rumors about who Sere's 'father' was. She wanted so badly to declare that Sere was her baby girl, the princess of the moon and Pluto.

"Shall we go meet the other outers? Hotaru of Saturn is just a year younger than you after all and I believe she arrived last week." Setsuna said smiling at her daughter who nodded happily as Setsuna summoned another rift in the air, taking her daughters hand again.

"I'll get to see you more often now right papa?" Sere asked her voice a bit softer than normal as she looked up at Setsuna hopefully making Setsuna's heart break. She wished she could claim Sere as hers publicly on every planet, that way she could spend more time with her little girl.

"Of course you will sweetheart. After all papa has to teach her little girl how to use her Plutonian powers." Setsuna said smiling softly down at her daughter who brightened up at this happily.

"I'm gonna grow up to be as tall and strong as you are papa! That way you can leave the gate and spend time with me and mama!" Sere said grinning brightly as she looked up at Setsuna whose heart melted.

"I'm sure you will sweetheart. In fact…I'll make sure that your stronger than me alright? Now…what's say we go meet the other Outer Senshi?" Setsuna asked her voice warm and loving as she smiled fondly down at her baby girl who nodded her head happily.

"Yeah! I wanna meet em and get started on training so I can be really strong and protect everybody!" Sere said brightly as she tugged her papa towards the portal that was opened, making Setsuna smile softly at her baby girl even as she felt tears in her eyes.

She knew what was going to happen in the future and she hated that she couldn't warn anyone or save her lovely wife and their home.

The least she could do was make sure her daughter was strong enough to protect everyone in her place.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sailor Moon Messup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter** **)**

"So why's the princess coming here to learn how to fight? Shouldn't she be in her palace with the Inners learning how to rule her kingdom while they protect her?" Haruka, the ten year old Princess and Senshi in training of Uranus asked crossing her arms with a scowl as she stood with the others on Neptune waiting on the Moon Princess.

"For most that would be true but this Moon Princess is different than any of her ancestors." The Queen of Neptune said as she waited for Setsuna and Princess Serenity to arrive. It was only the queens of the Outer Planets that knew about the truth of Serenity's parentage, how else would they understand just _why_ the moon princess was coming to be trained as an Outer?

"Why's that mother?" Michiru asked looking at her mother curiously even as she placed a calming hand on Haruka's shoulder. Ever since Haruka was sent here for training two years ago she didn't really like other people taking her time away from training and Michiru.

The only reason Haruka accepted little Hotaru of Saturn was because she was another Outer and the Outers had to stick together since the Inners and most of the Lunar Court detested them.

"Wow. This castle is really cool! Is that actual moving water?" A young girls voice asked as she walked through a rip in the air, holding the hand of a taller version of herself.

"You'll get used to it Sere. Sorry about the delay there Michelle." The tall woman in the Sailor Fuku said smiling at the Queen who stood up and approached her easily.

"Not a problem at all Setsuna. This must be princess Serenity, she looks just like you." Queen Michelle said hugging her old friend and smiling down at Serenity who gave a flawless curtsy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Queen Michelle." Serenity said formally only to be surprised when she was pulled into a hug.

"Oh none of that dear! Sets and I have been friends since I was around your age! You can just call me Aunty when it's just us and the girls!" Michelle said making Setsuna smirk a bit at her old friend.

"Careful. She got more than my coloring." Setsuna said making Michelle snort slightly.

"So I hear. Did she _really_ manage to turn one of the Councilman's cloths a bright pink while no one was looking?" Michelle asked making Setsuna smirk wider in pride as she nodded her head.

"That jerk had it coming! Trying to tell us that Pluto isn't an actual planet… he's lucky that's all he noticed before I left or else I would have done a lot worse! I can't wait till he discovers the itching powder on his bed sheets and the hair dye in his shampoo!" Serenity said scowling slightly and earning a snort from Michelle.

"How did you do all of that and not get caught?" Michelle asked looking a bit impressed by that and making Serenity give a mischievous giggle.

"Whereas I had always been a natural with the Time aspect of my powers, largely due to the amount of time I spend at the gates, little Sere here is a natural with the Space aspect of our powers. Go ahead and show her Sere." Setsuna said smiling proudly down at her daughter who nodded slightly. Focusing for a moment…a dark glow surrounded the young princess before she vanished from sight.

"What the-?" Haruka was the one to cry out in surprise at that, making Sere giggle a bit as she snuck over to the group of surprised Outer Senshi.

"She can manipulate a bit of special matter to completely hide her from view. Only trained warriors used to dealing with magic and other Senshi can even slightly tell when she's nearby like this, of course since we have the same powers I can sense her easily and even block out the power a bit." Setsuna said and you could see how proud she was of her daughters accomplishment with her Plutonian powers. Sure Setsuna was considered a master of the Time aspect of her powers, but her Spatial abilities had never really developed that well and there had been no one who had been able to train her in those powers.

Little Sere however was a natural with her Space powers and she had Setsuna there to help train her in the Time part. Her little girl was going to be one of the most powerful and well balanced Sailor Pluto's in history.

"Hello! My name is Serenity, princess of Pluto and the Moon. You can call me Sere though!" Serenity said dispersing the space matter when she was right in front of the other Outer children, making Haruka yelp and swing her sword on reflex as Hotaru and Michiru jumped back startled.

Even Setsuna was a bit surprised when pure black space matter formed in front of Sere and easily withstood the blow of the Sword, although Sere was pushed back a bit by the force behind the swing.

"A Space Shield? Impressive especially for one so young." Michelle said impressed while Setsuna ran to check on her daughter.

"I'm fine papa but what was that black shield? It was almost solid but… not at the same time." Sere asked looking just as confused and surprised as the others by what had happened.

"A shield of Space Matter. It took me a long time to even summon a small weak one, and yet you summoned a good sized strong one without even trying! I'm so proud of you sweetheart." Setsuna said near beaming as she hugged her daughter close, glad that she wasn't hurt and proud that she had managed to do something that took Setsuna _decades_ to even tap into her space powers enough to attempt!

"As you three can see and have heard. Princess Serenity is the daughter of both Queen Serenity of the Moon and Queen Setsuna of Pluto. She's here for training in her Outer Senshi powers, much like you three are." Michelle said walking over to the three stunned princesses.

"But isn't Queen Setsuna Sailor Pluto?" Hotaru asked confused as she looked at Setsuna who was still in her Sailor Uniform.

"I am. Sere here will be training as Sailor Neo-Pluto however since the planet chose her for this position." Setsuna said smiling down at her daughter who blushed a bit but grinned slightly.

"Another Outer huh? Well… us Outers do need to stick together." Haruka said sighing as she sheathed her sword.

"Mother said for you to call her aunty which makes us cousins. Welcome to the family." Michiru said with a soft smile as she looked at the green haired girl who smiled at them with such bright happy cheer that it made them both stumble back a bit.

"Hello." Hotaru said waving shyly to the slightly older girl who took one look at her and near tackled her in a hug.

"You're so cute! Papa can she be my little sister please?" Sere asked near squealing as she glomped onto Hotaru and sent a wide eyed pleading look to her papa.

"I promise to be a good big sister and take really good care of her! Can I keep her?" Sere said making Haruka snort at the look of disbelief and amusement on Setsuna's face while Hotaru was turning bright red in embarrassment but she didn't struggle against the moon princess's hold. The princess was so warm… and most people were scared of Hotaru...bit this incredibly warm girl barely any older than her was hugging her without any fear or hesitation.

"Sere you can't just keep another person." Setsuna said giving her daughter a stern look that made Sere pout. Setsuna looked at her pouting daughter and then at the small princess of Saturn who looked rather embarrassed but happy in the embrace.

Setsuna sighed and mentally prepped herself for the conversation with her wife after this, even as she said something that had Sere squealing loud enough to nearly break any glass in the castle.

"I'll talk to your mother about adopting her into the family though."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sailor Moon Messup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter** **)**

It had been ten years since Sere began her training with the Outers and now…she was heading back to the Moon Kingdom. Back to the Silver Alliance, back to being under a disguise all the time.

"Nee-san?" Hotaru asked sitting down beside her elder sister without making a sound. It had surprised Setsuna that her wife had been all for adopting the orphaned Princess of Saturn. Setsuna had blushed bright red at the _look_ her wife had given her when the silver haired queen said that she didn't mind having more children.

"It's almost time Hotaru-chan." Sere said a bit upset that she would have to leave her little sister behind.

"We'll still see each other Sere. Just not as often." Michiru said as she and Haruka walked over as well, each of them coming to sit beside their sister in arms.

"Doesn't mean you can slack off on training though. You're close to having that breakthrough with your shield aren't you?" Haruka asked with a grin, slapping Sere on the back playfully and without much force behind it.

"Yeah I nearly got it where the two mix perfectly and stay that way for more than a minute. It's still hard to use my time powers but it's getting a bit easier after all the training me and papa have done with them." Sere said nodding with a small grin on her face. She had been working on mixing her Sands of Time with her Matter of Space into a shield. Summoning up her Space Shield wasn't that hard, in fact she could do it without even consciously thinking about it.

It was the Sands of Time that were giving her a problem.

"Um actually I think I might have an idea about why it's so hard for you to use your Time powers." Hotaru said smiling sheepishly as they instantly turned to look at her.

"Really?" Sere asked wide eyed and making Hotaru nod slightly.

"Well think about it like this…each of us were born with only one senshi as their parent…and our mothers lost most of their powers when they were born right? Specifically the powers that we show great aptitude in." Hotaru said making them think about it and nod slowly in agreement. They did know that their mothers lost most of their powers after they gave birth but what did that have to do with anything?

"Well…Sere-nee has two magical powerhouse parents, Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto. Queen Serenity is the one who carried and birthed her however which is why Sailor Pluto hasn't lost any of her powers at all, because she wasn't the one to give birth." Hotaru continued making Sere nod along, okay she was keeping up with her younger sister this much.

"Usually there's only one Senshi per planet, however right now there are two Sailor Pluto's. According to papa, she had always been a natural with the Time aspect and had managed to teach herself the Space aspect of her powers after a few years since there was no one to help her." Hotaru said making Sere nod her head, okay she was still keeping up with her little sister but she was confused as well. What did this have to do with her time powers being so hard for her to use?

"Well Papa's strongest powers are over Time not Space, however Sere-nee is the opposite with her strongest powers being over Space instead of Time. I think the reason she has so much trouble with her Time powers is because papa _didn't_ lose her powers when Sere-nee was born. There's never been a case where a child was born to two women as powerful as Sere-nee's parents but I think that since papa didn't lose her powers that makes it harder for Sere-nee to tap into papas strongest aspect, in other words Time, since there is already a fully trained and still functional Sailor of Time." Hotaru said making the three older girls stare at her in utter silence for at least a full minute.

Actually it was a minute and twenty three point four seconds, but Sere and Setsuna were the only ones who would know that.

"Remind me to make you the brains behind everything when I end up as queen little sis or head researcher or advisor or something! Why did we never realize that?" Sere was the one to burst out with that as her palm met her forehead. Oh goddess did she feel stupid now, judging by the looks on Michiru and Haruka's faces they shared the thought.

"Because Haruka's a blond, and you and Michiru spend too much time around blonds." Hotaru said without skipping a beat, earning a loud protest from the Senshi of the Wind who tackled the smallest of the four.

"Looks like we'll have one last sparring session." Michiru said with a slight smile as Hotaru and Haruka wrestled a bit on the ground, Hotaru being the weaker one physically but she was definitely crafty and flexible whereas Haruka was bigger and stronger and faster.

"Free for all!" Sere said tackling Michiru and beginning to wrestle with the aqua haired woman who quickly shed her elegant composure as she swore violently.

None of the girls noticed Setsuna and Michelle laughing from where they had watched the entire thing, both of them sweat dropping a bit.

Seriously even they never realized _why_ Sere was having such problems with her time abilities.

Setsuna would definitely have to talk to her wife about making Hotaru the official advisor to Sere like Luna and Artemis were to Serenity.

Hotaru would probably be much better than the two Mau who were better as spies than advisors most of the time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sailor Moon Messup**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter** **)**

"Hello. I am princess Serenity. It is a pleasure to meet you." Sere said bowing slightly as she smiled at the Inner Senshi, having been just returned to the Moon Palace by Sailor Pluto. Trained eyes noticed the way the four of them were innately aware of where one another was the entire time as they turned and kneeled to the newly returned princess.

To the scouts there was no doubt that this was the princess they were sworn to protect, she certainly looked the part at least. Long pale blond hair in the Lunarian royal style, calm blue eyes with flecks of silver looking at them gently and with slight amusement, the long flowing white dress as she daintily walked down the stairs to them. Her every pore radiating power, grace, and elegance.

Their image of the perfect princess was shattered within a minute.

Sere was unused to walking in the 'princess death traps' as Uranus had labeled them before… and ended up slipping a step. The Inner Senshi watched in horror at first as their princess went tumbling down the stairs and then gaped in shock as said princess cursed like a soldier while Sailor Pluto's palm met her forehead.

" _Damnitt_ Sere." Pluto said as she went to check on her daughter, who had reflexively shielded herself with her Space Shield but thankfully none of the gaping Senshi noticed.

"Pluto? Where exactly did my daughter learn those words from?" Queen Serenity was less than pleased as she glared at her wife, the silver haired woman having gone to check on her daughter as well.

"I blame Sailor Uranus." Pluto said without hesitation as she helped pull her daughter to her feet, steadying the girl who was unused to the heels still.

"Fuckin death traps. Why the hell do I have to wear these damn things? I'm going to end up snapping my fucking neck walking on flat ground wearing this stupid little shits." Sere continued to mutter and swear as she tried to regain her balance in the heels, glaring down at them as if trying to set them on fire with her mind.

"Language Sere." Pluto said her hand coming up to smack her daughter around the head, earning a yelp from the princess who pouted up at her papa as the Senshi continued to gape. Pluto was getting away with smacking their princess?

"I learned most of the words from some of our trips at the Time Gate!" Sere protested making Serenity raise an eyebrow at her wife who rolled her eyes.

"You were the one who ended up dropping into a war zone because you wandered off. Anything you learned while you were there for less than a day, I am _not_ to blame for." Pluto said making Sere give a small wince and grin sheepishly at that.

"War zone?" Queen Serenity questioned sharply as she glared between her wife and her daughter who looked at her and then both of them rubbed the back of their necks guiltily.

"If it weren't for the princess's coloring I'd say she was related to Lady Pluto." Sailor Venus muttered to the others with a small grin, earning a nod from Sailor Mercury who was eyeing the two with curiosity over how similar they were. Of course the four Inner Senshi were only half paying attention. Mercury was still bright red from the curses, Mars was twitching slightly, Venus looked amused by what had happened, and Jupiter was trying not to laugh.

"I wandered off during a trip to the Time Gate and ended up falling into a War Zone. She found and rescued me rather quickly and I wasn't hurt…much." Sere said sheepishly while Serenity was giving her wife a stern look.

"Much?" Serenity asked narrowing her eyes dangerously at that and making Pluto frown.

"I shall explain later in private my queen. Perhaps Sere should finish meeting her Protectors first?" Pluto asked changing the subject as she looked at the four young girls that were supposed to protect someone who didn't need protecting. Poor girls had no clue what they were getting into trying to watch after her little force of nature.

"Ami of Mercury, Sailor Mercury reporting Princess." Ami said kneeling down first since her planet was closest to the sun.

"Minako of Venus, Sailor Venus and Demi-Goddess of Love at your service princess." Minako said her face turning serious as she knelt before the girl she was sworn to guard and protect with her very life.

"Rei of Mars, Sailor Mars ready to serve princess." Rei said kneeling before the princess and doing her best to ignore what had happened.

"Makoto of Jupiter, Sailor Jupiter at your command princess." The tallest of the Inners said kneeling before her princess and even bowing her head a little.

"Please rise. It's a pleasure to meet you. As I said earlier I am Princess Serenity of the Moon." Sere said smiling and trying not to sweat drop as she got them to stand up.

"I'd rather if you just called me Sere though. I'd prefer friends more than I would protectors." Sere said with a warm smile while the four Senshi looked surprised at this.

"I make no promises princess. We're to serve you with our lives and protect you at all costs." Rei said her face carefully blank although there was a slight yearning in her eyes. Friends? Such a thing was a novelty on her planet. The closest thing she had to friends, were the other Inners and that was only because they were comrades and sisters in arms. If she weren't a Senshi then they wouldn't have even bothered to learn her name she was sure.

"I can protect myself just fucking fine." Sere said crossing her arms with a glare and making the four senshi's eyes widen at the curse.

"Sere! Mind your language! You are on the moon with the court and Inner Senshi, not on Neptune with Uranus and the other Outer Senshi." Pluto scolded her daughter who blinked and then sighed heavily.

"That means I can't curse out the politicians doesn't it?" Sere asked making her mother nod although she was giving Pluto a stern look. Pluto looked like she agreed with her daughter but wasn't going to say a word.

The Inner Senshi just blushed and Minako and Makoto were trying not to laugh. Rei just smirked a bit, they all had similar feelings regarding politicians. Ami just blushed brightly at Sere's next words, which had even Pluto trying not to laugh.

"Ah fuck. This is going to suck rotten dolphin dicks."


End file.
